


Хтоническая шкатулка

by kotexsi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bees, Bugs & Insects, Dark, Eyes, Hole - Freeform, Horror, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, Sea Monsters, Self-Harm, Weirdtober, chthonic creatures
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Сборник коротких жутеньких историй, связанных с фобиями, необъяснимыми явлениями, сущностями и т.д.
Kudos: 1





	1. Глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Темы брались из челленджа "Weirdtober" автора Peppermint Monster (https://peppermintmonster.tumblr.com)  
> Список жанров будет пополняться.

Когда я просыпаюсь, вместе с моими глазами открывается еще тысяча. Одновременно моргают и устремляются на меня. Мне всегда с утра требуется несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Нужно подготовить себя к перманентному ужасу, который будет сопровождать меня до отхода ко сну. 

В такие моменты в голову часто закрадывается нелепое сравнение: я чувствую себя телезвездой, окруженной толпой фанатов и софитами. Толпа жаждет моего перфоманса, но мне нечем их впечатлить. 

Сотни глаз моргают со стен, следя за каждым моим шагом. Нет ни единого клочка обоев, не занятого ими. Они будто плавают: то словно ныряют куда-то внутрь бетона – но я знаю, что куда-то дальше бетона, стены или вообще моих понятий –то вновь появляются, и на месте одного появляется три, на месте трех – пять, пяти – десять. И так, пока стена не превращается в одно сплошное мигающее необъяснимое нечто. 

И лучшая стратегия в этой ситуации – не смотреть. Лучше закрыть СВОИ глаза один раз, чем несколько часов смотреть на ИХ, не открывая взгляда, пока не сотрешь взор в пыль. Словно Медуза Горгона, они превращают конечности в камень, не дают двигаться, в какой бы позе ты ни стоял, но позволяют работать напуганному разуму, который не перестает вопрошать: «Что это?!». 

Если долго смотреть в бездну, она начинает смотреть на тебя, но что, если бездна начала первой? 

Мне ни разу не хватило мужества отвернуться. Я смотрю на них. Смотрю часами, стоя истуканом перед стеной, и мои глаза высыхают настолько, что густая пелена еще полдня будет застилать их. Колени дрожат, подкашиваются ноги, а руки трясутся так, словно меня бьет током. Волосы встают дыбом. Я вижу не просто «глаза», я вижу что-то внутри них. Что-то, от чего по венам вместо крови разливается страх. Необъяснимые и полные неописуемой жути видения преследуют меня по ночам. Они переливаются друг в друга, смешиваются и приобретают такие формы, с кими ни справится ни одно воображение. 

Знал бы кто, как я мечтаю ослепнуть. 

Моргаю несколько раз.

Стены – тоже. 

Все проходит. 

Мне хочется убежать, но они не ограничиваются пределами моего дома. Стоит выйти на улицу, как зрение обретает и весь остальной мир. В буквальном смысле. Глаза, как паразиты, покрывают собой все, на что подает мой взгляд. Зрячая язва не обходит стороной и людей: тысячи фигур из глаз, толпы глаз, и все смотрят на меня. Чистый белок и черная радужка – везде, куда ни глянь. 

Я не выхожу на улицу уже много времени. 

Масштабы моего кошмара сокращены до несколько квадратных метров. Вот бы мой страх атрофировался так же, как и социальная жизнь. 

Телевизор показывает только один канал – разноцветные помехи и треск. Часто я подолгу смотрю на них, точно в ожидании смен картинки. Конечно, этого не происходит, но треск начинает слышаться словно бы задом-наперед. 

Последняя связь с миром – телефон, чья мелодия звонка иногда возвращает меня к жизни. Я беру трубку и нажимаю «принять звонок». На той стороне провода звучит прерывистый вздох, а затем из динамика начинает капать вода. Я не отдаю себе отчета, когда ловлю каплю пальцем и слизываю ее. Кажется, изоляция окончательно убила во мне чувство самосохранения. 

Соленая. 

Слезы. 

Отскочив от стены, телефон падает на пол и разбивается. Я смотрю на новую трещину в экране и чувствую, как в глубине той дыры, которая когда-то давно была моей несчастной душой, ужас разносится глухим собачьим лаем. 

И так день за днем. 

Привычным кажется вытаскивание ресничек из еды. Уже не сюрреалистично выглядят глазные яблоки в супе. Им все сложнее напугать меня, потому что их вечная слежка искоренила остатки моей паранойи. Большой Брат не так страшен и жучки правительства звучат не так бредово, как глаза в стенах, как то, что в их глубине.

Я схожу с ума. Я привыкаю к этому состоянию. 

Они наконец добрались до меня. Обнаружив на щеках два лишних ока, я почти не удивляюсь. В голову приходит совсем уж шальная идея: вонзить в них что-нибудь острое. Так и делаю. Зубочистка легко входит в зрачки, и только каким-то чудом я не чувствую боли, застилающей картинку передо мной. Глаза лопаются и стекают по вниз по лицу, делая меня похожим на инфернальную мироточащую икону. 

Забиваюсь под раковину и начинаю рыдать. Впиваюсь отросшим грязным ногтем в глаз на ладони, искренне надеясь, что они чувствуют то же, что и я. 

Пусть слепнут вместе со мной. Я привыкну и к этому. 

В одно утро, выглянув в окно, я встречаюсь лицом к лицу с человеком, чей взгляд тут же пронзает до глубины моего существа. Страх окатывает ледяной водой в ту же секунду, и я как никогда четко ощущаю его каждым атомом, что есть в моем давно не знавшем отдыха теле. Паника стремительно поднимается из самого нутра и ударяет в голову ослепительной вспышкой, когда я наконец понимаю, что с ним не так. Вновь начинаю плакать. 

Он не покрыт глазами.

Его глазницы пусты.


	2. Дыра

Когда в однажды утром в небе появилась дыра, началась паника.

Она выглядела так, будто какой-то нерадивый ученик поставил на тетрадном поле кляксу или неосторожно вырезал аппликацию. Огромная, с кривыми краями и разного рода выпуклостями: острыми, округлыми, рваными, дыра резко выделялось на полотне небосвода и одним своим существованием убедила народ сойти с привычного жизненного русла.

Гротескное черное пятно мигом всколыхнуло жизнь в нашем маленьком пригороде. Немного слов, пара лишних ушей — и вот уже на каждой улице звучат предположения об Апокалипсисе, пришельцах и даже божьем гневе. В современном мире информация разлетается быстро, слухи мгновенно становятся правдой, а правда — слухами. Так, всего за несколько часов новость о дыре в небе дошла от местных жителей до правительства и, вроде как, военных и ученых.

Вся эта команда была здесь уже к вечеру. Разогнали по домам, раскидали технику, и следующие дни соседи сплетничали между собой только шепотом или через забор. Паника стелилась по городу туманами и разливалась тысячами рек теорий. Главная из них, конечно, — теория о пришельцах. Не было угла, откуда не звучали бы слова «зеленый» и «человечки» или «космос» и «тарелка».

— Мы можем переехать, если хочешь, — как-то утром спросил я, помешивая ложечкой чай.

Жена всего на мгновение подняла взгляд от тарелки, чтобы буднично произнести:

— Боюсь, милый, зеленые человечки пугают меня не так сильно, как стоимость жилья в центре.

Я согласился с ней.

Телефоны разрывались от звонков соседей, друзей и родных, голова гудела от поступающих новостей. Умнее всего поступила жена: отключила телефон и преспокойно продолжила заниматься делами. Я тоже старался не поддаваться панике, но ее спокойствие было удивительным даже для меня.

Что выяснили за прошедшие дни: дыра есть только в нашем городе, до нее невозможно долететь (видел пару самолетов, но до ракет, правда, не дошли), это явно не прореха в озоновом слое, это не оптическая иллюзия, это не проход в другое измерение и, самое важное, оно не меняется в размерах, не издает звуков, не имеет внутри ничего и вообще выглядит так, будто кому-то свыше срочно понадобилось вырвать кусок неба. Видно решив, что наука здесь бессильна, все ее светила быстро уехали. Оцепление сняли, всевозможные программы свернули и сделали вид, что ничего не произошло.

Ничего, кроме пустоты в небесах.

Все стало как раньше и шло хорошо, пока в город не прибыли туристы. Как оказалось, есть много любителей как посмотреть на «аномальную зону», так и поживится на ней. Не имеющий даже собственного краеведческого музея, городок вдруг стал невероятно популярным. Каждые метров пять сновали люди с телефонами, камерами и каким-то еще современным оборудованием. В поисках вида получше они не считали зазорным без спросу лазать в чужие сады и, если слухи верны, на крыши.

Развязались руки и у религиозных последователей и культистов, о которых мне и слышать не приходилось. И в чем-то я могу их понять: столько слушателей их праведных речей, столько удивленных пар глаз, раскрытых рук и кошельков, готовых скинуться на пожертвования ради рассказа о Судном Дне, который день ото дня менялся. Я относился к этому скептически с самого начала, а жена перестала ходить на воскресные службы только спустя несколько недель.

Не обошлось и без поклонников теории «компьютерных симуляций». Но это так далеко от моего понимания, что я уснул после первых пяти минут объяснений.

Стоит отметит однако, что и мне эта ситуация принесла пользу: впервые лет за семь позвонили дети. Правда, всего лишь мимолетно поинтересовались делами и попросили прислать фотографию дыры. Жену это так расстроило, что она посоветовала поискать ее у себя в голове. Я снова не стал с ней спорить.

Когда одним днем дыра исчезла, ничего не произошло. Мы настолько привыкли к этой аномалии, что не обратили внимания на ее пропажу. Заметили только тогда, когда пропали туристы. По улицам стало неожиданно легко передвигаться, очереди уменьшились вдвое, а в палисаднике перестали шататься любители острых ощущений и красивых видов. И даже тогда самая яркая реакция на событие — поднять глаза и пожать плечами.

Однако привычка смотреть в небо по утрам не ушла. Это похоже на навязчивое желание смотреть на новообразовавшееся пятнышко на коже, проверяя, не увеличилось ли оно, не появилось ли новое. Со временем ты смиряешься с ним, но все же иногда бросаешь взгляд в его сторону.

Я поцеловал жену и, захватив сигареты, вышел на улицу. Дверь еще не успела закрыться, а уже стало понятно: покурить не удастся, вероятно, больше никогда. Возможно, только потому что мне уже повезло прожить большую часть жизни и повидать достаточно много, я не закричал во всю глотку и не побежал сломя голову в дом. Убрав пачку сигарет в карман, я сел на крыльцо.

За последней ступенькой раскрывалась пустота.


	3. Глубина

Меня всегда манила глубина. Ее загадочность, недоступность, ее неизведанность.

И удушающая чернота.

Мне кажется, я должна была родиться с жабрами. Я должна была рассекать воду чешуйчатым хвостом. Какой бы ни была поверхность суши: мягкой ли травой, мелким гравием, горячим песком, острым камнем, царапающим пятки до крови, она не вызывала у меня такого восхищения, как вода. Едва погрузив в воду ступни, я чувствую себя _настоящей_ и искренне надеюсь, что между пальцев вдруг появятся перепонки. Самый глубокий вдох не придавал мне столько уверенности, как морские брызги на лице. Ни одно прикосновение любовника не сравнится с каплями, водопадом стекающими по коже.

Я хотела быть миктофовой рыбкой, глубоководным чудовищем, фантастической русалкой. Я хотела иметь жабры, хвост, светящиеся пятна, острые зубы и плавники. Я хотела слышать песни моря не только во снах.

Меня не интересуют коралловые рифы и разноцветные рыбы, годящиеся только для домашнего аквариума. Их мелководье не скрывает ничего интересного, кроме потерянных часов невнимательного туриста, мелкого мусора и скелетов полипов. Развлечение для детей и дайверов с фотоаппаратами. Что мне эта прозрачная лазурь, когда есть глубина?

Вода — не зеркало, она — пучина.

Я знаю, что на глубине есть нечто большее, чем планктон или удильщики. Знаю, что слышу его зов, знаю, что оно больше, старше и мудрее, и оно зовет только тех, кто действительно достоин его увидеть, кто не испугается его вида, его многомерности, многогранности, кто внемлет его сущности. Стоит закрыть глаза и представить шум прибоя, его черты проявляются в толще воды, он предстает таким, каким его не вообразит ни один нормальный человек.

Такими были все глубоководные ныряльщики, таким был Лавкрафт, такая и я.

И мне не почувствовать себя _собой_ , пока под моими ногами суша.

Мне не нужен батискаф для погружения, меня не пугает ни отсутствие воздуха, ни давление — пусть об этом волнуются типы вроде Пикара и Уолша*. Пусть мое судно не так технически оснащена, как их «Триест», но это мне и не нужно. Там мне хватит грузового пояса и жилета с аквалангом. А лодка будет дожидаться меня, дрейфуя на волнах. Пока я не вернусь. Если вернусь.

Погружаюсь.

Всплеск. Голова гудит, в уши забивается вода.

И ничего, кроме необъятной толщи. Обволакивающая синева, почти как одеяло, и абсолютная тишина. Сверху — лучи солнца, ласкающие голубые волны, а внизу — тьма. Отсюда не слышно даже песен китов. Миллионы ситуаций происходят где-то там, выше уровня моря, здесь же каждое движение тени подобно празднику. Абсолютная чернота, такая, что вызывает у любого первобытный страх, удушение и дрожь. Но не у меня.

_Я дома._

Кажется, что вот-вот нечто вытянет оттуда свою жуткую конечность и утащит тебя на дно. И никакая наука не объяснит, куда это взялось, как оно там оказалось и что будет, если ты встретишься с ним лицом к лицу. Это то, что зародилось и развивалось вместе с Землей, то, что сопровождало рождение новой жизни и угасание старой, но никогда не было ее свидетелем. Вода укрыла его собой, спрятало от чужих глаз, и кто знает, каким оно видит Землю: пустынной равниной, полной вулканом, гейзеров и острых голых скал. Возможно, в его представлениях жизнь до сих пор примитивна, молода и неопытна, а планета появилась лишь пять минут назад. У него тысяча глаз, сотни ушей, и он абсолютно слеп и глух.

Ласты рассекают водную толщу. Я не спешу двигаться с места, мне вообще некуда спешить. Здесь мне чуждо течение времени, и пройди хотя сотня лет, я не замечу этого. Течение укачивает меня, как мать — колыбельку, и шевелит волосы. Обнимаю себя и на секунду прикрываю глаза, представляя объятия бездны, ее рук-волн и течений.

Слышу зов глубины, буквально физически, всем телом, каждой клеткой. Глухие утробные завывания, не слышимые ушами, но душой. Я совершенно одна на сотни километров вокруг, ни единой живой души, даже рыбы не плавают. Но меня не тяготит это одиночество. На суше я была более одинока, даже в кругу людей, даже в толпе. Я знаю, что там, внизу, есть что-то, что развеет мое одиночество. Еще несколько метров, и свет перестанет поступать сюда. Возможно, это последний раз, когда я вижу солнце, его свет и тепло.

Холодно, конечности сводит, и я почти перестаю чувствовать руки. Открываю рот и выпускаю пузырьки, только невероятная сила воли не дает мне схватиться за горло и безмолвно закричать. В грудной клетке — сжимающаяся пустота, сравнимая только с тьмой под ногами. И она все еще зовет меня.

Снимаю жилет с баллоном.

Бездна раскрывает объятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Жак Пикар и Дон Уолш - морской специалист и океанолог, двое из четырех людей, совершивших погружение в Бездну Челленджера (самая глубокая точка Земли) на батискафе "Триест".


	4. Пчелы

Фантазия не раз спасала Сью в трудных ситуациях. Достаточно было вообразить что-то, чтобы все исправить. Если представить, что проблемы нет — она исчезнет, так она думала. Разбитая тарелка склеивалась, порванный рукав зашивался, оторванная рука куклы возвращалась на место сама собой. Все делалось само собой, стоило только захотеть этого. Сью просто закрывала глаза и строила в голове более приятный исход событий. Если все ну прямо очень плохо, то надо всего лишь посильнее зажмуриться и напрячь воображение, и — ПУФ! — все отлично.

Сью постоянно ругали за витание в облаках. Фантазия, хоть и помогала, но часто рассредоточивала, и девочка теряла нить разговора, тему или вообще забывала про окружающий мир. И это часто стоило ей очень дорого: шлепок по затылку, крик, больной тычок в бок. Иной раз — до крови или синяка.

Но это быстро решалось. Известным способом.

Дети не общались со Сью. Точнее, они перестали это делать с недавнего времени. В день похорон матери соседских близнецов Пола и Дженни все были невероятно печальны, и слезы лились ручьями из каждой пары глаз. Глаза близнецов были мокрее Великих озер, и никакие соболезнования взрослых не могли успокоить двух маленьких детей. Сью искренне не понимала их скорби, и потому, когда близнецов оставили наконец в покое, она подошла к ним.

— Просто представьте, что она живая и все, — сказала Сью.

Ее уверенный голос заставил детей замолкнуть. Ровно на секунду, что успеть вобрать в легкие побольше воздуха и во всю глотку закричать. Взрослым понадобилось много времени, чтобы оттащить дерущихся детей друг от друга.

В тот день девочка осталась без ужина. И без друзей, которых, впрочем, она легко заменила на воображение.

Ее новые друзья поселились в ее домике на дереве. Старый клен так долго держал на своих плечах-ветвях ветхую постройку, что та уже давно стала ее частью. Но Сью не пугала ни эта ветхость, ни противный затхлый запах внутри дома. В нем можно прятаться и играть — это главное. Друзья Сью — черно-желтые полосатые насекомые с прозрачными крыльями. Пчелы, Сью была уверена, что это пчелы. Однажды обнаружив их улья под крышей домика, она решила, что подружиться с ними — это невероятно отличная идея.

Подготовка к игре — целый квест, даже, наверно, ритуал, который она совершала каждое утро. Встать с кровати, умыться, одеться — это не так занимательно, рутина, не стоящая внимания. Самое интересное начиналось, когда она садилась завтракать. Мать ставила перед ней тарелку и садилась напротив, начиная мазать свои некрасивые руки кремом. Она расслабленно втирала его в сухие ладони, между длинными пальцы со сломанными ногтями, размазывала по морщинистым запястьям. Сью не любила, когда мать прикасалась к ней этими неприятными руками, но было что-то завораживающее в том, как она пыталась за ними ухаживать. И весь квест заключался в том, чтобы оторвать взгляд от такого медитативного занятия.

Через какое-то время на кухню заходил отец. Не поздоровавшись ни с женой, ни с дочерью, он уходил в гостиную и не вставал с дивана до самого обеда. Здесь сложность в его тяжелом взгляде, которым он иногда одаривал членов семьи. Если его взгляд пересекался со взглядом матери, то начинался скандал. И в эти моменты выйти из дома — непосильная задача.

Дальше же все проще. Подняться на дерево, устроиться у стены домика, прижавшись к ней спиной, и закрыть глаза, вслушиваясь в жужжание сверху. И ритуальность заключалась в том, что без этого не обходилось ни одно утро.

Сью представляла себя пчеловодом, отважным, как она думала, собирателем меда в шляпе с сеточкой. С боем отобрав у пчел мед и собрав их в желтые банки, девочка непременно устраивала огромный пир с медовыми тортами, медовыми пирожными, медовухой и вообще любой едой, в которой есть слово «мед».

Сью общалась с пчелами, жужжала вместе с ними. Конечно, она знала, что у пчел «танцующий язык», об этом говорили взрослые, но танцевать в старом и явно неустойчивом домике по-настоящему она не решалась. И она как раз вела невероятно увлекательную светскую беседу, когда вдруг уловила краем уха полицейскую сирену. Извинившись перед полосатым собеседником, Сью в долю секунды оказалась внизу.

За оградой заднего двора и правда стояла полицейская машина. Сине-красная мигалка завораживала и интриговала детское воображение. Сью сразу поняла, что случилось что-то интересное. Конечно, только по ее мнению «интересное».

К сожалению, что же там произошло, она увидеть не смогла, а выходить боялась. Не придумав ничего лучше, она окликнула стоявшего неподалеку полицейского. Он обернулся и удивленно на нее посмотрел. Он был молодой и красивый, с большими глазами, из-под полицейской фуражки выбивались короткие светлые волосы. Сью сразу поняла, это хороший взрослый, а хороший взрослый расскажет ей о произошедшем.

— Девочка, здесь не на что смотреть, уходи, — прикрикнул он строгим голосом. Но строгость звучала наигранно и даже немного насмешливо.

— Что тут? Убийство? Тут кто-то умер? Поэтому вы здесь? — Сью заваливала его вопросами, пытаясь подпрыгнуть повыше и высмотреть детали. Увидела две машины. Не полицейские. На этом — все.

Парень-полицейский подошел к ограде и одарил Сью недоуменным взглядом. А она не сводила взгляда с черной коробочки рации на плече.

— Иди отсюда, здесь тебе не телевизор, — он махнул рукой и кивнул в сторону дома. — Иди играй… во что-то свое.

— Я играю с пчелами, — обиженно сказала Сью, надув губы и расстроившись из-за его непонятливости. Очевидные же вещи!

Полицейский выгнул бровь и окинул взглядом двор, а затем спросил:

— Ты где пчел взяла? До пасеки далековато.

— Пчелы в домике! — Сью ткнула пальцем на домике на дереве и нетерпеливо топнула ногой. На вопросы не ответил, игры не понимает, так еще и не верит. Точно ли он «хороший» взрослый? — Под крышей.

Полицейский вздохнул и почесал шею.

— Пчелы не строят улья под крышами. Может, ты с осами спутала? — осторожно спросил он. — Не боишься, что укусят?

— Это! Пчелы!

Сью покраснела от злости и топнула ногой, а затем — убежала вглубь двора. Спрятавшись за деревом, она услышала крик:

— Осторожнее с осами!

Все-таки красивый полицейский оказался обычным взрослым, а не «хорошим». Обычный взрослый, который только ругает, возражает и ничему не верит. Обычный, как отец Пола и Дженни, как школьные учителя, как ее собственные родители, которые с даже не здороваются с ней по утрам. В душе Сью засела глубокая обида.

И конечно же, вскоре, совсем-совсем быстро, она и думать забыла об этом.

День за днем продолжался ее утренний ритуал, заканчивавшийся играми с пчелами. Сью почти научилась отличать оттенки меда и дала имя каждой пчеле. Фантазия Сью работала точнее часов, и она не знала более никакой радости, кроме игр с крылатыми друзьями и их маленьких воображаемых приключений.

В тот день, когда старый клен начал сбрасывать листву, а лето подходило к концу, Сью почувствовала, что что-то пойдет не так.

Все началось еще в ванной, когда она не заметила на прежнем месте отцовской зубной щетки. Потом — в гостиной, в дверях которой она увидела отца, суетливо бродящего из угла в угол и с почти точной периодичностью скидывающего вещи с полок.

А на кухне — самое интересное. Мать не подала ей тарелку, на плите вообще не было никакой посуды, даже чайника. Сью вдруг внутренне вздрогнула, но молча села за стол. Мать сидела напротив, перебирая какие-то бумажки. Она брала по одной, долго смотрела, а затем бросала в общую кучу и брала новую. Или, возможно, ту же самую.

— Ешь и уходи, не до тебя сейчас, — сказала мать, отбросив очередную бумажку и взяв ее снова.

Сью тупым взглядом посмотрела на стол, словно ожидая, что сейчас перед появится еда и приборы. Она могла бы легко представить себе самые вкусные, любимые блюда или придумать новые, но сейчас ей этого не хотелось. Ее вновь передернуло.

— Слушай, у нас проблемы, — вздохнула мать. Она начала заламывать руки, как делала это обычно, когда мазала их кремом. Но сейчас крема не было. Это просто привычка. — И я без понятия, как их решать!

— Ну… представь, что этого нет, — неуверенно проговорила Сью и съежилась. В памяти всплыла та самая разборка с Полом и Дженни. Но несмотря на это, она продолжила: — И проблемы исчезнут.

Мать подняла на нее взгляд. Сначала он показался девочке пустым и тусклым, но потом она будто сфокусировалась на дочери и посмотрела на нее очень внимательно. И следующие ее слова звучали очень четко, твердо. Так, будто она репетировала это долгие годы.

— Я делаю это уже десть лет. И ты до сих пор не исчезла.

Сью не проронила ни слова, выходя из-за стола. Она не заметила, как оказалась в домике, как села у стены и устремила взгляд в никуда. В голове, в душе, во всей ней было почему-то пусто. Почему-то очень сильно хотелось заплакать, но слезы не шли, в глазах песок. Он точно ощущала крохотные песчинки под веками.

И почему-то стало очень тихо. Пчелы не жужжали. Или жужжали, но их заглушал голос матери, повторявший эту самую фразу. В разных тональностях, с разным уровнем громкости. И когда фраза превратилась в глухую пульсацию в ушах, Сью заметила на сгибе локтя пчелу. Толстое полосатое брюшко тряслось, пока насекомое исследовало руку девочки.

Сью уставилась на тонкое черное жало и вдруг громко зарыдала. На щеку опустилась вторая пчела, но Сью этого не заметила.

***

Сью танцевала с пчелами, кружилась под их жужжащую песню. Они били тонкими черными лапками в соты-барабаны, пока другие поднимали ее в воздух, и ей казалось, будто она сама обрела крылья. Они садились на нее, щекотали тонкими лапками и заставляли смеяться и побуждали не останавливать свой танец. Сью подчинялась им.

Пчелы говорили с ней, и она понимала их язык. Их слова пахли медом.

Сью знала, что у пчел есть королева. И она была поистине прекрасна: стройная, с тонкой талией, широкими бедрами и пронзительными глазами. Ее медового цвета волосы, увенчанные черной извилистой короной, переливались от каждого движения. Прозрачная накидка раскрывалась в огромные крылья, стоило ей подпрыгнуть или закружиться в черно-желтом вихре.

Королева протянула руку в желтой перчатке и заглянула своими большими черными глазами прямо в душу Сью. У королевы острое треугольное лицо и тонкие черты — и это показалось девочке очень красивым. Она приняла приглашение Королевы и закружилась с ней в танце.

***

— Так значит, пропала девочка, родители бездействуют, а соседи вызвали полицию, — Джим заглянул за плечо Люка Коннора и вытянул блокнот из его рук.

— Ага, — протянул Коннор и потер виски. — Тебе, вроде, сказано было родителей опросить?

— Так я уже опросил, — ответил Джим. Под выжидающим взглядом Коннора он продолжил: — Они последние три дня провели под градусом. Не знают н-и-ч-е-г-о. Короче, очередные неблагополучные. Деваха, наверно, сидит у какой-нибудь подружки или гуляет. Найдем.

Коннор обвел взглядом заросший задний двор и зацепился мыслью за домик на дереве.

— Наверху смотрели?

Напарник пожал плечами, а Коннор покачал головой и почесал сырые от пота светлые волосы под фуражкой.

— Пошли, сыщик.

Их встретил запах разложения. Такой мерзкий, что у Коннора заслезились глаза, и рука сама потянулась к носу. И как он только с улицы не почувствовал? Судя по невнятным звукам за его спиной, Джим пытался справиться с приступами рвоты. Эта глубокая вонь надолго засядет в желудке.

Только сущий дурак не понял бы, что Сью здесь. Ее тело, прислонившееся спиной к стенке, он заметил сразу после запаха. Включив фонарик, он не решился навести на нее луч: знал, что увидит. По вони давно научился определять. Гниение не спутать ни с чем. Ее силуэт и так прорисовывался достаточно четко: голова опущена, руки сложены на коленях.

— Ох, ну и… — выругался Джим, осветив тело Сью. Коннор, мельком увидев множественные укусы, закрыл глаза. — Она тут сколько лежит? Дней пять? Как они только… Почему сразу сюда не полезли?

Из уха девочки вылетело черно-желтое насекомое. О том, сколько еще таких «жителей» могло быть в ее голове, Коннор решил не думать. Он видел такое сотни раз, но каждый сто первый все равно становится плохо.

Покружив над головой, насекомое взлетело к темному потолку. Удивленный голос напарника раздался у самого уха Коннора:

— Черт, ну и мерзота. Это пчелы?

Коннор поднял фонарик, и его свет открыл десятки овальных, похожих на огромные куриные яйца, серые улья. Их тут тысячи. В каждом сером «домике» по тысяче. Только сейчас он вслушался в жужжание, приглушаемое полицейской сиреной. Этому крылатому оркестру звучать бы в стиле похоронки, пришло вдруг на ум, но эта мысль привела его ужас.

— Нет, Джим, — он направил фонарик в другой угол, в котором копошащиеся насекомые, вероятно, работали над новым ульем. — Пчелы не строят улья вблизи человека. Это осы.


	5. Река

Я столкнулась с ней, когда потерялась в лесу.

Потеряв свою тропу, я долго блуждала среди деревьев, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть свой прежний путь. День клонился к вечеру, и мои пятки покрылись болезненными мозолями, а лицо жутко саднило, и даже представить страшно, сколько раз тяжелые раскидистые ветви хлестали меня по щекам. Мне хотелось выйти хоть куда-нибудь, хоть на какое-то новое место, потому что от вездесущей зелени кружилась голова и болели глаза.  
И тогда я вышла к реке.

Меня привлекло весело журчание и всплеск, и в горле мгновенно пересохло, как бы напомнив, что я не пила уже много часов. Я не надеялась увидеть голубую воду, сверкающую в последних солнечных лучах и тревожащую прибрежные травинки. Я знаю, что такие реки сейчас — редкость. Но даже если бы там на дне был вонючий ил или лягушки — не дай бог! — я бы все равно была рада. Жажда мучила меня нестерпимо.

И вот меня встретил каменистый берег: от мелкого гравия до острых булыжников, торчащих из воды. И вода… Она чистая. И даже не голубая, а прозрачная, такая, словно это и не вода вовсе, а просто воздух так колышется и бьет по камням пенистыми волнами-облаками. Я не успела даже подойти к краю, а уже почувствовала ее вкус на языке. Ни с чем несравнимый, чистый и свежий, как кислородный коктейль (не самое удачное сравнение). А еще здесь убийственно быстрое течение. Я подошла ближе.

И, конечно, там стояла она.

Высокая женщина, повернутая ко мне спиной. По ее обнаженному телу стекал бесконечный водопад, а голые ступни едва касались глади реки. У нее не было волос, и голову покрывали мелкие капли росы, такие же чистые, как сама река, что можно было различить каждую. И каждая жадно впитывала в себя остатки заходящего солнца. То была картина, которую невозможно описать словами. А когда женщина обернулась, я забыла о жажде.

В ее прозрачной грудной клетке что-то плескалось. Это была не рыба. И никакое из знакомых мне существ. И мне почему-то не хотелось его рассматривать. Пальцы женщины — длиннее обычных человеческих, и ближе к кончикам рассеивались. А ее лицо… Она слепа, это было понятно по ее _отсутствующим_ зрачкам и абсолютно белой радужке. И я честно не могу понять, были ли у нее губы. Она вся казалась одновременно прозрачной и при этом совершенно осязаемой. Она была неестественной, но такой понятно, будто так и задумано.

И я не испытала ничего кроме благоговения, при взгляде на нее.

Она открыла рот, и из него полилось журчание. И река тут же расступилась, обнажив острые камни, которые, вероятно, долгое время она вытачивала своим течением. Она приглашала меня к себе, и я тут же без задней мысли повиновалась ей. Стертая подошла никак не защищала от голой гальки, и я чувствовала дно каждой точкой ступни.

Речная богиня поприветствовала меня легким прикосновением к щеке. У нее холодные мокрые ладони, почти ледяные, как ключевая вода. Она нежным движением провела пальцем по моим царапинам, и я непроизвольно съежилась от боли. Она наклонилась ко мне, заставив посмотреть в ее пустые глаза, и одарила легким свежим поцелуем, от которого на губах остались капли воды. Забытая жажда утолена окончательно.

Река вышла из берегов, чтобы затем сомкнуться над моей головой.

Открыв глаза, я глубоко вдохнула, приготовившись выплевывать воду. Но легкие были пусты, а ноги болели так, точно в ним вонзили сотню иголок. Я осмотрела ступни: ничего, кроме кровавого месива, смешанного с грязью и кусочками тряпичной подошвы. О том, чтобы встать, не было и речи.

Я сидела посреди илистого оврага, и перед глазами была только земляная стена, пронизанная сетью корней, а сверху виднелась зелень. Высоко над деревьями светило солнце.

Никакой реки не было.


End file.
